


The Secret Lives of The Loser Club

by Syd22090



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, Canon Related, M/M, Neglect, Suicide, Underage - Freeform, eatingdisorder, eddielives, plotchange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syd22090/pseuds/Syd22090
Summary: Young love.Something so cruel, yet so magical.The story of Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier, and who could forget the rest of The Losers?





	The Secret Lives of The Loser Club

**Author's Note:**

> *there are sexual depictions of underage kids* I am just about 2 years older than them, I am NOT sexualizing anyone, all provocative scenes are meant to show the innocence of being young and going through experimentation. THERE IS NO ACTUAL SEX WHEN THEY ARE STILL YOUNG.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter about the Loser's leaving, and a summary of what they did.

The Losers sat in a circle, beaming after they thought they defeated It, they were in a state of hysteria, a jumbled giggling mess. Everyone except Beverly; her hands felt like rubber, her palms sat loose and wet and her fingers shook flimsily.  
"what's going on, Bev?" Asked Ben.  
Beverly's face flushed when she looked up and noticed everyone had stopped talking and put their attention on her.  
"I have to go," she said quietly.

"I'll walk you home." Ben quickly chimed.  
"No, I mean I have to GO. I can't see my dad again, I don't know what he'll do, he's gonna be furious when he wakes up." She looked calm, but her voice was frantic. Everything went quiet, even the air seemed to stale.  
Bill offered, "You can s-stay with me, I'm sure my parents w-won't-won't even notice." The last part was meant to be a joke, but everyone could tell the bitterness that laced in his voice.  
"Thank you, but it's okay, my aunt said when my mother died that I could stay with her if I ever needed to, I'm sure that offer still stands, and if not I could move to the women's shelter in Markin; it's only a 15-minute drive from here. And if not, some boy's have offered for me to stay with them for a while, or maybe I could..." 

"Oh yeah, I'm sure the boys are just innocently offering you a place to stay." Richie sarcastically spits out.  
"everybody already thinks I sleep around anyways." Beverly said.  
Stan chimed in, "don't conform to what they think you should be. You are more than their expectations."  
"Can we please just stop talking about this?" Beverly said wearily.  
"But if you go, what if It... What is I-It isn't d-dead?" Bill asked.

"do you think It isn't dead?"  
"You saw him, he like fucking exploded!"  
"Just like you're mom haha."  
"ew, that's fucking disgusting."  
"guy's do you think It's alive?"  
"Obviously not dildo head."  
"but what if?"  
"Bev, you can't go, we'll need you if It's not dead!"  
"It's dead dumbass!"

"E-e-every body just sh-shut the f-f-f-f-fuck up!" Bill yelled.  
"We can't expect that we're all g-going to be here forever... so let's make a pac-pact. If It isn't dead, we come back, no matter where we are, ok-kay?"

***  
Beverly called her aunt, and she picked her up a week later. She stayed at Bill's house until she left. She moved to Chicago, got a job as a cashier in retail, and eventually decided she wanted her own store. She built her reputation quickly, but this time it was for the better. She never saw her dad again. He died two years after she had left, his mental health had deteriorated, and he unintentionally starved himself to death. To grieve she did the only thing she knew how to do, punish herself. So she slept around, got herself into bad situations, and almost lost her entire business. That's when she met her husband, who said he could help her. A few years later he was physically abusive and she was too scared to get out.

The next to leave was Ben. His family moved back to his home-town because a job opportunity opened up for his father. He somehow managed to get teased even worse than before he left. He decided to go to Toronto for secondary architecture schooling. He barely graduated before he was hospitalized for bulimia. After a year and a half of inpatient, he decided he was done hating the way he looked. He grew healthy and was able to think clearly, which greatly improved his designs.

Stan and Bill left at around the same time, right after high school.  
Stan moved to Oklahoma, but It never truly left him. He had nightmare's every night, either about pennywise or his own suicide. He got worried and checked himself into a psych ward, the doctors blamed his issues on Stan feeling like he'll never live up to his father's expectations. When he got discharged 3 years later he met a beautiful, smart, and hard-working girl, and became a house-husband.  
Bill moved to Hollywood and did the one thing he loved doing. He wrote. He became very successful and made a few movies as well. He never spoke to his parents after he left. He didn't even say goodbye before he got on the plane, and they never called to see where he went. People always say it's sad when you move away and lose touch, but in reality, his parents were gone the day Georgie died. 

Then there was Eddie and Richie. Eddie left when his mother died from an overdose on allergy pills, leaving Richie and Mike behind. Eddie married a girl just like his mother, just as over-protective and over-bearing, made him feel just as weak. He figured he'd use his knowledge of risks and put it to good use. So when him and his wife moved to New York, he got a job with a high-end company, which paid him money to do what he always does, think of the worst possible scenario  
It was hard, with Mike taking over the farm, Richie had no-one to talk to, no one to mock, make jokes with, or listen to his voices. He started to grow itchy very quickly and left to Las Vegas where he became a bar-comedian, got discovered, and made it big. He had endless one-night stands, people went crazy for the successful, attractive funny guy. But he never brought himself to try and make friends again, the only thing from his childhood that stuck out to him was "loser", "trashmouth", and "dirty boy". 

Mike was the only one to stay behind. His grandfather died before he could finish his home-schooling, and he decided he was going to keep the legacy of the farm, watch over the cattle, and settle down with a nice partner as soon as he was ready to commit. He was the only one that never forgot, and the only one who's scars never faded.


End file.
